


A Kind of Madness

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Professors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'dazed and confused'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Prompt was 'dazed and confused'.

Severus sat in his usual chair at the staff meeting and yet everything seemed off. The room was so bright he was sure Minerva had brought in extra sconces. His tea was perfect, a first in his estimation. The house-elves never could get the temperature and sweetness—or lack there of—precisely as he brewed it himself. 

He couldn't seem to focus on what was being said. He always paid close attention because he never knew when one of his fellows was going to try and put one over on him. But his mind was in such disarray, he wondered if perhaps he was coming down with something.

"Sorry I'm late," Hogwarts's newest professor said as he dashed in, taking the only empty chair. 

Right beside Severus. 

"Morning, Sev—Headmaster. Overslept a bit." Har—Potter gave him a coy smile and the hint of pink on his cheeks made Severus think maybe he'd contracted the same illness the previous evening. 

"Potter," he replied, his voice strangely soft. 

Severus looked around the table and noticed wide eyes and open mouths. 

Had all decorum gone out the window with the end of the war?

"Do I have something on my face?" Potter said, scrubbing at his cheek with his palm. 

"You're good, Harry," Rolanda said. "Better than, I suspect," she added drily. 

"Rolanda," Minerva chided, though she had a strange smile on her face as well. "I suggest we conclude this meeting shortly," Minerva continued. "I'm sure the Headmaster has important business to take care of."

Filius tittered while Aurora gave Severus a sly smile.

Perhaps there was something contagious going around. Or a widely cast Confundus Charm. He'd check with Poppy.

"I believe Hagrid wanted to discuss his Hippogriff problem...."

As Hagrid began speaking, Severus felt Potter's leg, warm against his own, and he pressed back.


End file.
